Did You Know That You're Brewtiful?
by fandomdevoted
Summary: [Part 3 of my YOI Coffee Shop AU series.] It's almost a month into their relationship and one comment from Phichit makes Yuuri wonder why he and Viktor haven't done anything more than hug. (Angst with a happy ending)


**Welcome to part 3 of this series! Hope you're enjoying it so far :)**

 **I do reference the plot of "The King and the Skater" so if you're not sure on that, it'll be less confusing if you read it first - it's super easy to find if you just google it. But it's only the smallest reference and pretty insignificant so doesn't matter if you don't read it first. Though reading the plot for TKATS whilst writing this fic made me laugh because the main character, Arthur, is from Manchester, England, and can you imagine that all throughout that film he speaks with a Manchester accent.**

 **Just imagine "Shall We Skate" but in a really thick Manchester accent. The thought makes me laugh.**

 **Anyway... thanks for taking the time to read my work :)))))**

* * *

They had been officially together for a little over 3 weeks already. In many ways, Yuuri found himself feeling happier than he had ever felt previously. Never would he have ever imagined that he would end up dating such an Adonis of a man. In fact, he frequently felt the urge to pinch himself when within the vicinity of the taller man convinced that he was living in a dream.

But it was all real.

And it was better than anything Yuuri could have ever asked for.

/

Viktor was attentive and caring and wonderful. He never failed at brightening up Yuuri's day; at setting his heart on fire. It didn't matter what he was doing – whether it was just going about his business at work or making Yuuri smile and laugh – Viktor's every action make his stomach flutter and his cheeks warm up.

Ever since their first date, they had been on a couple more. Desperate to spend more time together, they had agreed on a date each week (in addition to Yuuri's regular visits to Viktor's work – Viktor had insisted that those didn't count as dates and Yuuri wasn't one to argue).

After the first dinner date, which Viktor had planned, he had suggested that Yuuri come up with an idea for the next date. And at first, Yuuri had panicked. A lot. Because what if Viktor found his idea boring and didn't enjoy himself? They'd only been together for a week at that point and frankly, Yuuri was not ready to give it all up. But fortunately for him, it had been alright in the end.

Eventually, Yuuri had decided, with Phichit's help, on a trip to the local ice-rink. Viktor had mentioned before how he used to skate as a child but it never became more than a hobby. Yuuri himself had also skated a little during his youth. His childhood best friend, Yuuko, had been particularly fond of the sport and had frequently dragged Yuuri along to accompany her to the rink.

As much as he had enjoyed skating, he had focused more on dance rather than the ice. Though he had remarked at the time that skating seemed very similar to dance – it was just on the ice.

The date itself had gone just as well as he had hoped. Oh how he wished he could have taken a picture of Viktor's face when he realised where they were going, or at the moment he saw the ice. But even if he had, Yuuri knew that no photographic lens could have ever captured the joy that lit up in Viktor's aquamarine eyes better than his own eyes could at that moment.

Viktor had been so excited to get them both on the ice that he had almost forgotten to actually put on some skates before going out onto the ice. But once they were on the ice, they glided together as if it was what they were born to do all their lives. Each push on the ice was synchronised and the feeling of Viktor's soft hand in his own kept the cold of the ice at bay.

After the date, they had parted with another intoxicating embrace on Yuuri's doorstep, like they did a week before on their first date. And as Yuuri closed his front door he let out a content sigh as memories of the past few hours filtered through his mind.

That night, Yuuri had had the best night's sleep that he had had in a long while.

/

It was just another day in the life of Yuuri. He and Phichit were getting ready for their regular roommate film night and the pair of them were sprawled on the couch trying to decide on a film to watch for the evening. Unsurprisingly, Phichit was dead set on watching, or rather re-watching, "The King and the Skater". In all honesty, Yuuri didn't really mind so long as his friend was happy; he had no preference.

They did end up watching "The King and the Skater" in the end, though it was much more like a contest to see who could recite the characters' lines before they actually said them first. It was no shock that Phichit won that contest hands down.

"Ahhhh don't you just love this movie Yuuri? Like everything about it is just _so amazing_!" Enthusiasm practically oozed from Phichit as his eyes remained transfixed on the screen in front of them. It was as if he was even trying to commit the end credits to memory.

"It is a good movie." Yuuri couldn't deny it. He wasn't as obsessed as his friend but he could still recognise good cinematography.

"And Arthur – agh – he's so _heroic_. And then he and the Prince just have such great on screen chemistry and wouldn't you just love to have someone like Arthur around to be amazing and gorgeous and perfect all the time?"

Yuuri remains silent.

"Oh but of course Yuuri! How could I forget? You already have your darling prince Viktor!"

Yuuri feels the blush on his face and he can tell that he has gone as red as a tomato at his friend's teasing jibes.

"I bet _he_ would just love to whisk you away to his grand palace and keep you there forever and ever."

"Erm Phichit…"

"And you two would live together happily ever after and you'd probably be all sickeningly cute with your cutesy displays of affection. He's so smitten with you I'm surprised he ever keeps to himself and I'm even more shocked that I haven't walked in on the two of you kissing the living daylights out of each other yet."

Yuuri chokes on the air as he gasps, scandalised.

" _Phichit!_ "

"What? I only speak the truth. I would have thought you two would be all over each other." The innocent tone he takes on fools no one.

"I – We – Viktor hasn't – We –" Yuuri breaks off, not really knowing how to continue the sentence, but Phichit waits patiently for Yuuri to gather his own thoughts.

"W-w-we haven't kissed yet."

Yuuri doesn't know what to do in the deafening silence that follows as his words register in Phichit's mind. The latter's eyes widen to a comical size as he realises the situation and he looks almost as if he's going to have a heart attack.

"You – he – WHAT?!" Yuuri flinches at the sudden shout from his friend.

"We haven't really spoken about it but maybe it's just too soon for it and perhaps I should just wait until he says something?"

"Too soon? Yuuri, if you wait any longer, the moon would have stopped orbiting the Earth and the sun would be exploding any minute now. You've been dating Viktor for what? 3 weeks? Coming up to a month and you guys still haven't locked lips?"

"I guess it just hasn't happened yet…" This was fine right? Dating for almost a month and not having kissed was normal right? Try as he might, even Yuuri couldn't convince himself that it was normal for two grown adults in a relationship to not have done anything more intimate than a hug.

Phichit must have sensed his sudden unease at their topic of conversation.

"Oh Yuuri… Don't worry about it. Forget I said anything at all. You do you guys and if you haven't kissed yet then that's fine – every couple has their own pace right?"

"Yeah. Right." Just his pace with Viktor was apparently slower than the flow of concrete.

"Come on, we still have time for another movie, that'll take your mind off it!"

Yuuri remained in silent contemplation. He could feel the knots forming in his chest. All of a sudden he felt restricted and trapped and he had to get out of there.

"Yuuri?"

The sound of his name snapped his body out of his minds restraints. His head turned towards Phichit and he noticed the concern etched on the other's face.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit…"

"Oh, uh, I'm fine. Just tired. I think I'm going to call it a night. I'll see you in the morning." And without another word, Yuuri stood suddenly and made his way quickly out of their living room and didn't stop until the door to his room was firmly closed behind him and he collapsed into a heap onto his bed.

 _Deep breathes Yuuri._

 _Slow and steady._

 _But what if Viktor doesn't_ want _to kiss me?_

 _Just calm down._

 _What if he doesn't want me in that way?_

 _Breathe._

 _What if he's not serious with this relationship?_

Yuuri could feel the tears pooling in his eyes and eventually dripping down onto his pillow as he completely failed to hold back the anxiety over his relationship with Viktor. But he couldn't help it because Viktor didn't seem the type to be physically distant. He seemed like the type of person who wouldn't stop touching because he just wanted you to stay close. He didn't seem like the type who would go out with someone and not even kiss them.

 _What if our whole relationship is just a joke to him?_

 _What if he doesn't actually feel anything for me?_

 _What if he wants to end it?_

Eventually, the exhaustion from the day, and everything that came with it caught up to him and took control, pulling him down into the realm of unconsciousness.

/

Yuuri woke up in the morning with a damp pillow and tear tracks staining his cheeks and his alarm blaring in his ear. He hadn't slept well at all last night. He woke up frequently in the middle on the night, haunted by the fear that Viktor was just toying with him and that everything he had said didn't mean anything. Yuuri tried to put such thoughts out of his mind as he slowly went about his morning routine but his efforts were mostly futile.

He had decided that he'd just try to forget about it for the time being. Viktor himself hadn't said anything just yet about splitting up and frankly, Yuuri just wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.

But he couldn't forget about it. It was a Monday; one of the days he usually went to get coffee before heading to the dance studio. For once, Yuuri didn't feel like coffee at this time of the morning.

Instead, he found some instant coffee hidden away in the back of his cupboards. It was in no way a good substitute for his usual latte that Viktor made him but for the time being, he didn't know if he could handle seeing the other man.

After his unsatisfying cup of what should not be allowed to be called coffee, Yuuri left and headed straight to the dance studio trying not to think too hard about the fact that it was 7am and he was nowhere near the vicinity of the coffee shop where Viktor worked.

/

He didn't know how long he'd been dancing for. This wasn't an uncommon occurrence in itself. In fact, Yuuri frequently focused so much on the music and the dance that when he stopped, he would find that hours had passed in what seemed like mere minutes.

But today was different.

His complete lack of focus wasn't due to the music but due to the torrent of concerns that swirled through his mind. His moves became rapid and erratic as he his body painted a picture of despair and longing.

Dancing had never failed to provide an outlet for his frustrations.

He was so engrossed in his art that he didn't even notice the arrival of the tall figure that had stood in the doorway for the best part of 10 minutes, quietly observing.

It wasn't until Yuuri opened his eyes after coming out of a particularly violent spin that he saw him.

"Viktor?" Yuuri choked out, "W-w-when did you get here?"

Viktor smiled wryly as he replied "About 10 minutes ago."

Yuuri seized up and looked away as he realised that Viktor had just been standing there watching him for so long.

"Oh. W-what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" He had mumbled his words towards the floor but in the quiet of the studio, Viktor heard him perfectly.

"It's noon, my shift ended."

"Oh."

Then they descended into silence. It was a testament to Yuuri's lack of focus that he hadn't even known that his music had cut out long ago.

Yuuri eventually looked up to properly look at Viktor. His silver hair was messy and haggard but what shocked Yuuri more was the concern that shone through his features.

"Yuuri," Viktor began slowly, "are you okay?"

 _No._

"Y-yes of course!" And Yuuri was sharply reminded of why he could never go into acting.

"I missed you this morning. You didn't come in for your usual coffee."

 _You didn't come to see me._ The words weren't spoken but it was obvious that that was what he meant. But it didn't make sense why Viktor would miss him if their relationship was a sham in the first place...

"Ah, I, um, just didn't feel like drinking any coffee today. I just wanted to come and practise..." His voice trailed off as he watched Viktor walk closer towards him. When their bodies were only centimetres apart, Viktor leaned forwards, even closer to Yuuri. The proximity had Yuuri's heart thumping even harder and his lungs gasping for air.

"Then why does your breath smell of coffee?"

Yuuri froze instantly.

Viktor didn't sound angry or annoyed at him. He sounded _hurt_ and in the moment, Yuuri didn't know which was worse.

"I-I-I –" Yuuri couldn't find any words to justify himself to Viktor so he settled for staying quiet with his eyes downcast.

"Yuuri, are you avoiding me?" His own ears must have been mistaken because he thought that he heard Viktor's voice quiver and break off at the end of the question. But that was impossible. Viktor was supposed to be the confident one.

Silence encompassed them once more because Yuuri knew he couldn't, and shouldn't, try to lie his way out of this. But he couldn't bring himself to admit that he had avoided Viktor.

But the absence of a response was far more telling than any words could have ever been.

"Why?" And Yuuri knew that he wasn't imagining the crack in Viktor's voice that time. Hesitantly, he let his gaze move up from the floor to Viktor's face.

He almost let out a gasp as he took in the sadness and the pain which marred the older man's face. This wasn't right. Those emotions didn't belong on Viktor's face.

His head turned down to stare at the floor once more as he mumbled, "Because I didn't think you'd want me around." It was exactly why he hadn't turned up this morning but it was close enough to the truth for him to say it.

"You – what? W-why would you think that?" Some of the sadness had been replaced by blatant confusion at Yuuri's words.

He didn't what to say – or rather how to say it. Anything that came to mind just sounded silly and stupid.

"I-I-I thought that maybe you were getting bored of me…" He almost cringed at how pathetic that sounded.

"Bored? Yuuri… How could you have ever thought that?" Viktor sounded incredulous and his tone confused Yuuri. Wasn't it obvious?

"Well… You – We – You haven't –" The words weren't coming out but Viktor waited patiently as Yuuri tried to find the right phrasing.

"I mean, it's just that it's been almost a month already and you still – we still haven't, y'know, kissed? And I just thought that maybe it was because you didn't want to because you were getting bored of me…" He trailed off in the middle of his rambling, embarrassed at his own admission.

"Is that what this is about? The fact we haven't kissed?" Viktor was staring at Yuuri intently.

Yuuri kept silent, avoiding all eye contact. He couldn't stand to be here and have Viktor laughing at his childishness. He didn't need to be here, not when Viktor was probably about to break up with him because who would ever date someone so immature.

Then all of a sudden, Yuuri felt himself being squeezed into a tight hug as Viktor launched himself at Yuuri. He felt Viktor nuzzling his hair which was bewildering because wasn't Viktor supposed to be breaking up with him?

"Yuuri… Oh my Yuuri… I'm so _so_ sorry…"

"Heh?" This was getting far too much now. What on earth was happening?

Viktor pulled away slightly to face Yuuri as he replied.

"I could never _not_ want you around; I enjoy your company far too much. I could never get bored of you; not when you made my life exciting."

"But then, why did you…" He didn't want to repeat himself – frankly it was hard enough to say the first time round.

"It's my fault Yuuri. I'm so sorry that I made you feel unwanted… It was that I didn't want to kiss you, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable by pushing anything so I wanted to wait until you were ready…" _That. Idiot._

"Until I was ready." Yuuri repeated dryly.

Viktor nodded abashedly. "I didn't want to push you away…"

"So it wasn't because you didn't want to?"

"NO! Oh goodness no. I did want to – I _really_ did. Like a lot." Yuuri feels the air around them shift slightly due to Viktor's admission and their close proximity.

"You just didn't want to rush me."

"Yuuri, I was scared I'd push you into doing something you wouldn't want to do or weren't comfortable with or ready for and then I'd lose you for good. And I can't lose you."

Yuuri can feel his heart beating erratically in his chest, threatening to burst out at any point.

"Viktor."

"Yuuri?"

"Listen to me and hear every word of what I'm about to say." Even though he's whispering now, there's nothing else that could be loud enough to obscure his words in the quiet of the dance studio.

"I'm listening." Yuuri made sure to make full eye contact before saying his next words. He couldn't afford to have Viktor misunderstand. Not when they'd already been through so much to get to now.

"Viktor, I've never been more ready or wanted anything more in my life."

Viktor's eyes widened and opened his mouth to say something but Yuuri had already pulled him in and pressed their lips together hard.

He'd waited _far too long_ for this.

Viktor was tensed and shocked for a short moment before he finally began to relax and respond.

It didn't take long for that initial press of the lips to turn into a more heated kiss, both of them relishing in the feeling of finally doing this.

It was intoxicating and he felt like he was going to burst in flames from the heat. Both of them were pouring all of their emotions into the kiss and the result was intense.

Yuuri gasped for a moment to catch his breath and Viktor readily took advantage of this as his tongue went to twist and tangle with Yuuri's.

It seemed to go on forever and really, neither of them minded. But eventually they pulled away slightly, breathless and completely undone.

Viktor's hair stuck up in odd places where Yuuri had carded his fingers through the silvery locks, where he had pulled on the ends as Viktor's own hands had slid down his body and under his shirt. His lips were swollen red and slicked wet with saliva. The thought that it was him who made Viktor look so thoroughly ravished sent a thrill down his spine.

"Yuuri..." He met Viktor's gaze and the other man seemed lost for words.

"Yes Viktor?" He breathed out in response – he wasn't sure he could manage much else at this point.

"Don't ever doubt the fact that I'm never going to let you go."

Yuuri's breath hitched.

"You're wonderful, beautiful, amazing, stunning..." The list continued as Yuuri squirmed in embarrassment within Viktor's grasp.

"Viktor." Finally, Yuuri managed to cut off Viktor's seemingly endless list.

"I'm never going to let you go either."

Sapphire eyes sparkled in the bright lights on the dance studio. Yuuri probably could have seen himself reflected in the clear blue but he didn't know for certain as before he could get close enough to check, he found his eyes closing once more as Viktor captured his lips into another searing kiss.

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed that :)**

 **I think of the 3 parts so far, this came the easiest to me. Angst is just easier for me to write. Who knows why. And it was about time we got some anyway. Sorry Yuuri, I don't mean to make you suffer so much, ily i swear.**

 **But that end scene was so hard for me to write. I've never been in a relationship, let alone had someone kiss me. 100% of my knowledge comes from reading other fics. Yes my romantic life is that sad.**

 **But thanks again for reading!**

 **Reviews are very appreciated :)**

 **Visit my Tumblr: fandomdevoted for fandom related posts and feel free to drop me a message on that if you so wish :D**


End file.
